Rise of The Reaper
by JediMasterChris1
Summary: Witness Flynn Anderson's first year as Reaper, Part 1 of a trilogy showing Reaper before he becomes a Shadow Warrior.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody JediMasterChris1 here, This is my first story that will be a prequel to Shadow Knight1121's story "The Shadow Warriors" featuring my oc Reaper. **

**Now like I said, this is my first story so there will probably be some punctuation errors here and there, I'll try not to have any but no promises.**

**Please don't flame me because you'll just be wasting both your time and mine, if you have advice to help me make this story better, then by all means share it with me, but please don't be assholes about it.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Batman, if I did the "Batman & Robin" and "Catwoman" movies would have never happened.**

It was 5:00 in the morning, a teenage boy with brown hair and hazel eyes was standing on the roof of a building staring at the club known as "The Iceberg Lounge " a place that some of Gotham's criminals got together, owned by one of Gotham's biggest criminals and arms dealers, Oswald Cobblepot A.K.A. The Penguin.

"_Look at them!_" Thought the boy as he was staring at some of the sleaziest people he ever seen enter the club. "_Human Cockroaches eating away at Gotham like a Cancer, in there drinking and partying, no doubt some are selling drugs and child pornography as well."_

The boy got a disgusted look on his face as he saw one of them snort Cocaine. "_I'm not ready yet, right now I'm just Flynn Anderson." _ The boy now known as Flynn said in his mind. "_But soon I'll become something more." _ Flynn then smirked, "_Something…Terrifying!"_

Flynn was in a warehouse that he had made his base/home, it looked like a lab with all the tech set up in it. Flynn was looking at the mechanical scythe he had built from tech "borrowed" from Wayne Enterprises.

Suddenly alarms went off, Flynn walked over to his computer and looked at the screen. "Five men in Joker's crew robbed a bank." Flynn read off the screen, he then looked back at the scythe. "Time to make my presence known to Gotham."

A van was parked in a dark alleyway, inside were 5 thugs wearing clown masks counting money. "We got 8 Grand here, Big J will be happy!" said Thug #1, "Yeah we definitely got a big score here" Said Thug #2

"Hey maybe we could keep some of it, The Boss'll never know!" Said Thug #3, "Are you crazy! Do you know what The Boss did to the last chumps who tried that?" Asked Thug #4, " No! what!?" Asked Thug #3.

"First he cut their tongues out for lying, then he cut their fingers off for stealing, then he cut their toes off just for the hell of it while reciting "This Little Piggy", and finally he had Harley smash them to death with her Mallet while he watched laughing like a maniac." Said Thug #4.

"ARE YOU KIDDING!?" Shouted Thug #3

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" Asked Thug #4

"Look can we just get out of here before Batman or that Shadow guy show up!?" asked Thug #5

Suddenly they all heard a loud thump on the roof of the van causing all of them to look up. Suddenly a giant curved blade stabbed through the van's roof. "HOLY SHIT!" All five thugs shouted.

Thug #1 then started up the van and slammed the gas pedal to the floor, driving at full speed.

A white bandaged hand broke through the passenger window, grabbed Thug #2 and pulled him out of the van, the other four heard him screaming, then go silent.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID THEY DO TO HIM!?" Asked Thug #5

"I don't know and I don't care!" Said Thug #1 as he drove out of the alleyway and into the street, he then started swerving the van in the hopes of knocking in the hopes of knocking the person off.

Then like the passenger window, a white bandaged hand broke through the driver's window and pulled Thug #1 out, then the blade came out of the vans roof as it crashed into a wall.

The last three thugs came out of the van, injured but alive. "Who the hell is this guy?" Asked Thug #3

"Your worst nightmare!" Said a dark voice from above them, the three thugs looked up to see someone standing on the fire escape, wearing a black hooded cloak with hood up, a skull mask hiding their face, and holding a scythe.

"Who The hell are you!?" Asked Thug #4.

"Who indeed!" The figure replied cryptically, "I'm here to stop you Clowns."

"FUCK YOU!" Shouted Thug #4, who pulled out a .45 and shot at the figure, only for him to disappear like a shadow.

"Were the hell did he go?" Asked Thug #4.

"Behind you!" A dark voice whispered.

Thug #4 turned around only to get punched in the face and knocked out.

"You can call me Reaper!"

Thug #5 then ran away. "HEY! WERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING!?" Thug #3 shouted.

Reaper took advantage and slammed the blunt end of his scythe into the back of Thug #3's head, knocking him out.

Thug #5 was running through an alleyway, when Reaper suddenly jumped down in front of him and swiped his scythe at him, cutting him on the chest.

Thug #5 fell to the ground screaming in pain as he clutched his chest, he then looked up at Reaper with fear in his eyes. "Please don't kill me!"

Reaper took Thug #5's clown mask off and stared at him dead in the face. "I'm not going to kill you, I need you to deliver a message to the rest of the criminals of Gotham." Said Reaper.

"O-Okay!" Said Thug #5.

Reaper leaned in closer.

Commissioner Gordon was staring at the 5 Joker thugs tied to a lamp post, when he suddenly felt an ominous presence behind him, he turned around and saw Batman standing there.

"What happened Jim?" asked Batman

"Apparently, a dark figure that's not afraid to use deadly force is responsible for this." Said Gordon

"Shadow?" asked Batman.

"Not according to the message he gave this guy." Gordon said as he pointed at Thug #5.

"What was the message?" asked Batman.

Gordon looked at the gash on Thug #5's chest. "Fear The Reaper!"

5 weeks have passed since that night, Flynn has gone out as Reaper every night in those 5 weeks, he enjoyed the adrenaline rush he gets whenever he puts on that costume, but he didn't become Reaper for fun.

Flynn was sitting in Gotham Cathedral, staring at the giant crucifix in front of him.

"Why God?" Flynn asked out loud, "Why are the innocent always punished?"

Flynn was silent for a few minutes. "Maybe that's the reason why there are people who put on costumes and fight crime, to make sure the innocent aren't punished, then I'll just have to do my part."

Flynn then got up and left.

Reaper was overlooking a street from the rooftop of a building, when he heard a rustling noise behind him.

"I was wondering when you and I would meet face to face." Reaper said without looking to see who it was, because he already had a feeling who it was.

"So to what do I owe this pleasure….Batman?" Reaper asked to the figure now revealed as Batman.

"I've come to see Gotham's Grim Reaper for myself." Said Batman

"Like what you see?" asked Reaper

"Can't say I do, you're methods of crime fighting are too extreme…even for me" Said Batman.

"I just dress as Death, I don't deal it out." Said Reaper

"I know! That's the only reason you're not in bat cuffs right now." Said Batman

"Bat cuffs?" Asked Reaper, "Seriously, has anybody told you that you take this bat thing too far, Sorry Batman but it's going to be hard for me to take you serious now that I know you have bat cuffs" said Reaper.

Batman let out a grunt of annoyance, "As I was saying, you're methods are too extreme, that Joker thug who's chest you cut on your first night will have a scar there for the rest of his life."

"Good, he'll have a life time reminder on why he shouldn't do crime, besides you should look at the bright side." Said Reaper

"What bright side?" Batman asked

"I could have cut deeper." Reaper said darkly.

Batman growled.

"Struck a nerve did I?" asked Reaper

"You've got two choices" said Batman with authority behind his voice. "You either tone down your methods, or I'm taking you down!"

Reaper chuckled, and faced Batman for the first time since he arrived. "You can try!" he challenged

The two had a stare down, when Reaper suddenly looked up at the skies. "Looks like your needed."

Batman turned to see The Bat Signal shining in the sky, he then turned back around to see Reaper gone. "So that's what that feels like." Batman said to himself.

**There's Chapter 1, next time Reaper will see Waylon Jones as Killer Croc for the first time, and has the first of many fights with him.**

**Please review and tell me what you think, and please no flames. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is going to feature a flashback of Reaper when he was in Croc's gang, and will feature Phantom, and oc Shadow Knight created for the gang in his story "The Shadow Warriors" seriously people give it a read, it's an awesome story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman**

**Chapter 2: Crocodile Tears**

It has been 2 months since Reaper and Batman's encounter, during which Reaper has slowly started to become a celebrity in Gotham.

Reaper was walking through the Gotham sewers, he had heard rumors that a giant crocodile man was living in the sewers and Reaper knew who it was.

**Flashback 2 years ago**

14 year old Flynn fell to the ground, rubbing his right eye which was now blackened, he looked up to see another 14 year old boy with black hair and bright green eyes, his name was Logan Crow or Phantom as he liked to be called.

"You're pathetic Flynn!" Logan snarled "You almost got us arrested back there because you tripped the alarm."

"I didn't know they would have security traps inside the vault too." Flynn defended

Logan raised his fist to punch Flynn again, when a fist punched Logan in the face, Logan looked up to see Seth, a African American man with short black hair and a goatee, he had super strength and was the Brawler of the gang.

"You want to hit someone, try me you little bastard!" Seth challenged Logan.

Logan got up and looked like he was about to accept that challenge.

"ENOUGH!" a voice called out, Flynn, Seth, and Logan looked up to see their leader Waylon Jones, he stood at 11 feet tall, had patches of green scales in multiple areas of his body, but human skin was still present in some areas, and the pupils in his eyes were slits instead of circles.

"Logan, it wasn't Flynn's fault, even I didn't know they would get smart and put security traps inside the bank vault." Said Waylon

This seemed to make Logan angrier, "No surprise you're defending him Waylon, ever since you brought Flynn into the gang I've noticed something."

Logan then walked up to Waylon and looked him dead in the face. "You've gone soft!" Logan growled, "I'm starting to question if you're worthy to be our leader anymore."

Waylon bent down so he was right in Logan's face "If you think you could be a better leader than me, you're welcome to fight me for the title." Waylon challenged

Logan clenched his fist, he wanted nothing more than to kill Waylon, but he wasn't stupid, he knew he was no match for Waylon…..yet, so Logan just stomped off to his room.

Waylon turned to look at Flynn and saw his black eye "Go put some ice on that Champ!" said Waylon.

**End Flashback**

Reaper stopped when he saw human bones, "_I must be getting close!"_ Thought Reaper

He then continued walking through the sewers, remembering Seth.

**Flashback**

Seth handed Flynn an ice pack for his eye, "So Seth, was Richie telling the truth that you saw Catwoman?" asked Flynn

Seth smirked "Yeah! She was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, I don't know if the rumors about her and Batman being an item are true or not, but if they are, he's a very lucky man."

Flynn smirked, Seth was a honest man, so if he says Catwoman is the most beautiful woman he's ever seen, he meant it, and Seth has seen a lot of good looking women, so that means Catwoman very beautiful.

Flynn then looked down at his feet "Why does Logan hate me?' asked Flynn.

Seth shrugged "Why does the wind blow?"

Seth then patted Flynn on the shoulder "Don't take it personal, he hates everybody, except Richie."

"I don't know!" said Flynn "I think it's deeper than that."

**End Flashback**

Reaper saw a giant figure up ahead, he then remembered the day things changed, Waylon's condition entered its final stage, he now looked like a 12 foot Crocodile man, this and society treating him like a monster drove him insane and believe he was a animal, it was the day Waylon Jones died, and Killer Croc was born.

**Flashback**

A primal roar filled the gang's base as Waylon now Killer Croc started attacking the remaining members of the gang, Flynn and Logan.

Logan pulled out a combat knife "I've been waiting a long time for this you bastard!" he said before charging at Croc, who merely swatted him away.

Croc then started clawing at Logan cutting him up bad, he then bit onto Logan's face causing him cry out in pain.

Flynn then started punching at Croc in an effort to save Logan, Croc released Logan and punched Flynn away.

Croc then stomped toward Flynn who looked at his "Father" in fear, Croc suddenly stopped, if one looked closely they would see tears running down Croc's face.

"Flynn" he said in his now deep, gravelly voice "Take Logan and leave, forget about me, I'm nothing but an animal now, and I don't want to hurt you, my son."

Tears were now running down Flynn's face too, he stood up and grabbed Logan, "I'm not giving up on you Waylon, I'll help you someday, I promise." Flynn vowed

**End Flashback**

"WAYLON!" Reaper called out, the large figure turned around to reveal it was Waylon Jones now Killer Croc.

All though Reaper was disgusted to see a dead body in Croc's hands, and the blood around Croc's mouth showed he was eating the body, he has become a cannibal.

"You shouldn't have come here!" said Croc as he tossed the body aside.

"I promised you I would help you, but you're clearly need more help than I thought." Said Reaper

"You should have stayed away, because you look very tasty." Croc growled

He then charged at Reaper who jumped out of the way, he swiped his scythe across Croc's chest, creating a large gash.

Croc roared in pain, he then punched Reaper sending him flying.

Reaper knew he needed to be smart if he was going to beat Croc, he then remembered Croc had heightened smell, he saw some mud nearby and rolled around in it until he was completely covered in it.

Croc was confused "What are you doing?" he asked

Reaper smirked under his mask "You can't smell me now can you?"

Croc's nostrils flared and realized that Reaper masked his scent, so Croc couldn't track him.

"Didn't think so!" said Reaper who then hid in the shadows like Jayden taught him.

Croc started looking around for Reaper, Reaper saw a puddle of water near Croc, he then got an idea.

He then charged toward Croc and stabbed him in his shoulder, Croc roared in pain.

Reaper hid in the shadows again, Croc was furiously looking around for him but couldn't get a beat on him.

Croc then felt several sharp pains all over his front torso, he roared in pain and looked down to see several gashes.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Croc roared.

"Over here!" Reaper called out.

Croc looked over to see Reaper most of the mud washed off.

In a blind rage of being cut several times, Croc charged at Reaper, not noticing he was standing in a puddle of water.

Once Croc was right in front of him, Reaper stabbed his scythe into Croc's shoulder and turned the electro charge on, electrocuting Croc which was intensified due to him standing in water, Reaper turned it off and Croc fell unconscious.

Reaper stared at Croc "I still haven't given up on you Waylon, and I never will." Reaper then left.

**There's chapter 2, next time Reaper visits an old gang member, and He'll reflect on his training with Shadow. Also It'll be revealed what happened to Phantom.**

**Please Review, No Flames Please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Okay this chapter is going to feature a oc Shadow Knight created for Killer Croc's old gang, it will also reveal what happened to Logan A.K.A. Phantom after him and Flynn leave Croc.**

**There will also have a special Guest Star of this chapter, SHADOW! **

**Shadow Knight, if Shadow is ooc at all, then I apologize, but I'm confident he won't be.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman**

**Chapter 3: Who is The Reaper? **

A 15 year old blonde boy was walking through the halls of an apartment complex, due to it being in Gotham's slums it was dirty and rundown.

The boy unlocked his apartment door and walked in, but he heard a noise coming from the kitchen, he slowly made his way to the kitchen, when he got there he saw…Reaper leaning against the counter eating Ravioli out of the can, he had his mask and hood off so he noticed it was Flynn.

"Hey Richie" Flynn greeted the boy now revealed to be Richie from the gang.

"Helped myself to some Ravioli" said Flynn "Hope you don't mind"

"Hey Flynn, no that's fine." Richie greeted back "So how you been keepin?"

Flynn set the now empty can down and put his mask and hood back on, becoming Reaper again. "Still alive!" was all he said.

"I saw Waylon earlier tonight." Said Reaper

Richie looked surprised "How was he?" he asked

Reaper looked down at his feet "He's a cannibal now"

Richie looked both shocked and disgusted at the same time.

"Well it looks like he really is an animal now!" said Richie

Reaper glared at Richie "He might not be, if you and the others stuck around, at least Logan took that stick far enough out of his ass to stay, even Seth stuck around for a bit." Reaper snapped

"He was going crazy Flynn!" Richie defended "What did you expect us to do?" he asked

"I expected you to help the man who took us off the streets and gave us a home." Reaper growled "Instead you all just abandoned him and went into hiding."

Richie stared at Reaper "At least none of us are hiding behind a mask." He said

Reaper grabbed his scythe off the counter and walked up to Richie, he noticed something furry sticking slightly out of the top of Richie's pants.

Reaper grabbed it and pulled it out of Richie's pants, revealing it to be a blonde monkey tail.

"No, you're all hiding in plain sight" Reaper stated, he then let go of Richie's tail and then left.

Richie looked down at his feet, and wondered if the gang staying together would have helped Waylon or not.

Richie then went over to the counter to dispose of the empty ravioli can and noticed something next to it, it was a wad of 100 dollar bills, Richie counted it to see it amounted to 1,200 dollars, this would be helpful since Richie was going to move to another apartment complex due to his current apartment being infested with rats and roaches due to his neighbor being none other than Detective Harvey Bullock, and it was no secret that the man was a slob. Richie also planned to change his name to keep unwanted attention off his back, and to also re-enter school.

So weather Flynn knew it or not, he just helped Richie a lot "Thanks Flynn!"

**Meanwhile Elsewhere**

Jayden Warney was sitting in his apartment watching television, he was secretly Shadow, an assassin who kills for peace, and he was also the one who trained Flynn, and was the final push he needed to become Reaper.

Jayden felt an ominous presence behind him and knew who it was "Hello Batman!"

"Hello Jayden!" Batman replied back "I need some information on this guy, and I KNOW you have something to do with him." Said Batman who handed a newspaper to Jayden.

Jayden grabbed the newspaper and read the headline "**The Grim Reaper of Gotham, Hero or Menace?**" Jayden also saw a crude illustration of what is supposed to be Reaper. "_They are way off_" thought Jayden.

"I don't know anything about this "Grim Reaper of Gotham" but I admire his work."

Batman wasn't buying it "I KNOW you know something Jayden!"

Jayden smirked, he then stood up and faced Batman. "If you must know… I trained him."

Batman's eyes widened, this changed things, "Jayden, you need to tell me who Reaper is, and were I can find him!"

Jayden chuckled, he was loving the fact that Batman knew nothing about Reaper, while he on the other hand knew everything about him. "Why should I tell you anything?"

Batman growled

"Besides, even if I wanted to tell you were he is, I couldn't because I don't know where he is." Said Jayden. "After his training was complete, and he finished building his scythe, he left. He didn't say goodbye or even leave a note telling me why he left."

Batman was shocked, he wondered if Reaper went rogue.

"As for who he is" continued Jayden "You're "The World's Greatest Detective" you figure it out!"

Batman glared at Jayden, he then turned to leave Jayden then spoke out "Oh, and if you see Bruce Wayne….. Tell him I said hi!" Batman then Grappled off the apartment patio.

Jayden then looked down at the newspaper again. "Flynn"

**Gotham General Hospital**

Reaper snuck in to see how Logan was doing, it's been a year since he was attacked by Croc, but Logan's face was still healing after that encounter.

"Logan, I'm sorry!" said Reaper before he left.

Logan's heart monitor started going haywire, the nurses and doctors rushed in to see what was wrong.

Logan's eyes then shot open and he looked around frantically "WHERE THE HELL AM I!" he asked.

"Calm down!" said one of the doctors "I'm Dr. Kellerman and you're in Gotham General, you were attacked by Killer Croc when he first surfaced, you're friend brought you in."

Logan now remembered, Waylon went crazy and attacked him an Flynn, Logan's eyes shot open as he remembered Waylon biting his face.

"Give me a mirror!" Logan growled

Dr. Kellerman looked unsure "Uh, Sir….we repaired the damage, but the scarring.

"I SAID GIVE ME A FUCKING MIRROR!" Logan shouted

A Nurse handed quickly handed him a mirror, Logan looked at his reflection, and saw teeth shaped scars on both sides of his face.

"_My face, that bastard Waylon, he's nothing but an animal, a God Damned freak of nature._" Said Logan in his mind.

Logan then put on a sinister smile "You know what they say Docs, whatever doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger, or in my case, angrier." Logan then smashed the mirror, he grabbed a shard and slit the nurse's throat with it.

He then ripped out his IV and jumped out of his bed and stabbed the shard into the nearest doctor's throat, and then kicked another nurse's head into the monitor, electrocuting her.

Now there was only one left, Dr. Kellerman, who looked terrified, he tried to leave the room, but Logan was too fast, he grabbed Dr. Kellerman and threw him into the opposite wall.

Logan then grabbed a scalpel and walked towards Dr. Kellerman slowly.

**15 Minutes Later**

Logan was wiping blood off his hands "Thanks for the help Doc!" said Logan before leaving the room.

Dr. Kellerman was now dead, it showed his eyes, ears, and nose were cut off and all shoved down his throat which was slit. 

**Meanwhile at an abandoned factory **

Harley Quinn was standing in the manager's office with a confused look on her face as she heard an insane laughter coming from whoever was sitting in the red chair.

"Uh Puddin, what's so funny?" asked Harley

The figure threw a newspaper at Harley, it was the same one Batman showed Jayden earlier.

The figure stood up to reveal themselves to be none other than The Joker, The Clown Prince of Crime.

"Harley my dear, I think it's time we see just how good this Grim Reaper of Gotham really is."

**Again Shadow Knight, if Jayden was OOC in any way, you have my sincerest apology.**

**I was originally going to feature a flashback of Reaper's training with Shadow, but I've decided just to make a full chapter into a flashback of Reaper's training with Shadow which will come later, but I promised Shadow would appear in this chapter, so that's what lead to the scene you saw with him and Batman. **

**And yes, the next chapter is going to have Reaper meet The Joker and Harley Quinn, also Batman will figure out who Reaper is, but then a twist will happen. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody JediMasterChris1 here**

**Shadow Knight I'm glad that Jayden wasn't ooc in the last chapter, and that you noticed the Watchmen scene I used, it fit with what I wanted to do with Reaper and Richie in their conversation, and yes Phantom was a crazy s.o.b. in the last chapter, I wanted to show just how evil he was, Mission Accomplished. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Batman related.**

**Chapter 4: Secrets**

Batman was in the sewers with Commissioner Gordon, Gordon got a tip that Killer Croc was unconscious in the sewers and looked like someone beat the crap out of him. Gordon then called Batman, just in case Croc woke up and still had some fight in him. None of the G.C.P.D. present had a problem with this, well except for Detective Bullock.

"Look Cowlhead, I don't need your help to do my job!" Bullock shouted at Batman who was currently scanning the sewer chamber for evidence.

"Enough Bullock!" ordered Gordon

"But Commish"

"Go help Montoya!"

Bullock sighed, and then relented.

Batman found a strand of brown hair in the mud, he then put it in a evidence bag and stuck it in his utility belt.

"Look at these cuts on Croc!" said Gordon "You think Shadow is responsible for this?"

Batman looked at the cut marks "No, these were done with a scythe, Reaper's responsible for this."

Gordon watched as Croc was wheeled off to the truck that would take him back to Arkham Asylum.

"So, any luck on finding out who Reaper is?" asked Gordon who turned to look at Batman, only to see he pulled his disappearing act, how manages to vanish without anyone noticing, Gordon will never know.

**Batcave**

Batman was sitting at the bat computer, waiting for the DNA results of the hair he found, he just knew it was Reaper's.

Alfred then walked up to Batman and handed a cup of coffee to him

"Still trying to find out who this Reaper character is Master Bruce?"

"Yes!" was all Batman said before taking a sip of the coffee.

Alfred looked at Batman "Why such an interest in him?"

"A feeling" said Batman "I feel like I know him."

The bat computer then found a match, Batman opened the file, and the results shocked him and Alfred.

"Flynn Anderson!" said Batman

"My word!" said Alfred

Batman sighed, he then stood up "I have to convince Flynn to either fight crime the right way, or give up Reaper all together before I'm forced to put him on The Justice League's blacklist."

Batman looked down, "I owe it to Jack"

Alfred gave Batman a stern look "Master Bruce, What happened to the Anderson family wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was!" said Batman "I never told you this before Alfred, but The Anderson family would still be alive today, if it weren't for me."

Alfred looked confused "What do you mean sir?"

"Weapons from Wayne Enterprises were being transported to the military, but were intercepted by terrorists, I stopped them, and said it was Bruce Wayne who tipped me off, the leader swore revenge against Bruce Wayne, I wasn't worried because I thought he was after me, but a week later, the same man slaughtered The Anderson Family."

Batman looked at Alfred "It's my fault Flynn Anderson is the only one in his family left, and has the same vengeance as Me, Jayden, and Dick." Said Batman "It's also my fault I lost a good friend that day."

"If there's one last thing I can do for Jack, it's setting his son on the right path." Batman then started walking towards The Batwing, figuring he would have a better chance of finding Flynn from the sky.

"Are you going to tell Lucius that Flynn is still alive?" asked Alfred "He is his Godson"

"Later!" was all Batman said before taking off.

**2 hours later elsewhere**

Reaper was standing on the rooftop of a building, which has become one of his favorite spots in Gotham, along with Gotham Cathedral as he enjoyed the quiet, all though he never went there as Reaper as he felt he would be offensive towards God.

He then heard a swooshing noise behind him, "We have to stop meeting like this Batman."

Batman said nothing.

"I heard you and Gordon sent Croc off to Arkham, You're welcome by the way, I got my favorite cloak dirty to stop him."

Batman still said nothing

Reaper turned to face him, "You going to say something?" he asked

"Flynn Anderson!" said Batman

Reaper's eyes widened, than narrowed.

"Who's that?" asked Reaper, wondering how Batman could have possibly found out his true identity.

"It's You, I found one of your hairs and ran a DNA test."

"_Fuck my life!_" said Reaper in his mind "So you found out who I am, my name doesn't mean much anymore."

"I can think of a few people, Lucius Fox and Bruce Wayne come to mind."

"Lucius is understandable, my father named him my godfather." Said Reaper "But Bruce Wayne? You really expect me to believe a rich guy who only worries about how to make big money fast, and who the next girl he's going to have a one night stand with is going to be, actually cares about the kid of one of his old employees?"

"Is that you talking, or Jayden?"

"Leave him out of this!" growled Reaper.

"He's already in it, I know he trained you." Said Batman "I also know he has an influence on you."

"You don't know anything about him." Growled Reaper

"Trust me, I know him a lot more than you and he think." Said Batman

Reaper turned to leave.

"Wait!" said Batman "It's not going to force you to give up your life as Reaper, I can see it's too late for that, but it's not too late for you to change your methods of crime fighting, I don't want to put you in bat cuffs."

"Again with the bat cuffs" groaned Reaper "Do you use those for kinky sex with Catwoman or something?"

"No, I use them to restrain criminals." Said Batman

"Well whatever" said Reaper "See you around…Mr. Wayne"

"What!?" asked Batman shocked.

"Who else in Gotham has the money and resources for all your gadgets and vehicles?" said Reaper "Plus have the vengeance to fight criminals, not to mention Bruce Wayne disappeared for all those years, and then you show up shortly after Wayne returns to Gotham."

Batman scowled, he forgot how smart Flynn was, he had managed to put all the correct pieces together to find out his identity.

"Don't worry, I won't spill your identity to the world, unless you spill mine." Reaper threatened.

He then left Batman to his thoughts, Batman knew Flynn wouldn't change, and now that he knew he was Bruce Wayne, Reaper was too dangerous to be left unwatched.

"_I'm sorry Jack"_ Batman then pulled out a communicator "J'onn, I have a new name for the blacklist."

**The Next Night **

Flynn was sitting in his base sitting at his super computer, waiting for a crime to happen that he could stop, when suddenly it went off, Flynn checked what was up, a news feed came up.

"_Evening Gotham this is Vicki Vale, and we have received a chilling message from The Joker." _ A video then popped up showing Joker.

**Hello Gotham Joker here, now if you're worried I'm going to blow up a hospital or hold The Mayor hostage, don't…..That's not scheduled till next week AHAHAHAHA! Anyway let's cut to the chase, I'm made this to challenge someone, and no it's not Batman, I know shocking, I'm made it to challenge "The Grim Reaper of Gotham" to find me so I can test him, see if he's worthy to join the me, Bats, and the rest of Gotham's freaks. Oh almost forgot, if he doesn't show up within 5 hours, I'll kill these poor fools here.**

The camera then moved to show three hostages, with Harley Quinn holding them at gunpoint, the camera then shifted back to Joker.

"**Now Reaps, if you don't want these innocent people's brains to get blown out, then you better start looking for me, oh and Reaps." **Joker then pulled out a pocket watch and pointed at it. **"Clocks a tickin HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

"_Will The Grim Reaper of Gotham answer The Clown Prince of Crime's challenge?"_ Reaper cut off the feed.

"Count on it!" said Reaper who then pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Gary, I calling in that favor you owe me."

**I know some people probably won't like Reaper figuring out Batman is Bruce Wayne, but when I created Reaper, he was this guy who was very observant and could solve someone's secret identity by treating it like a puzzle and that's what he did, he won't reveal his identity to anybody, unless Batman reveals his. Not even to Shadow.**

**I also revealed that Batman is inadvertently responsible for Reaper's family getting killed, I'm not going to have Reaper learn this in my story, but Shadow Knight, if you want him to learn this in your story, then go ahead.**

**Next Chapter Reaper takes on The Joker and Harley Quinn with help from Gary the Tiger man, an oc created by Shadow Knight for Killer Croc's old gang that Reaper was a part of. **


	5. Can Death Laugh?

**Shadow Knight glad you liked all the twists in the last chapter. **

**Flynn's father Jack and Lucius Fox were best friends, so I figure that Jack would trust Fox to take care of Flynn if anything happened to him and his wife.**

**As for Batman, that twist with him inadvertently being the reason The Anderson Family (minus Flynn) were murdered, was to just make Reaper's origin even more interesting. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Batman related**

**Chapter 4: Can Death Laugh?**

After 4 hours of searching, Reaper eventually found Joker's location.

"Gary!" said Reaper through a communicator "I found Joker, he's at the Sionis Steel Mill."

"How do you know?" asked Gary from the other end.

"The clown thugs standing guard outside." Said Reaper, who was watching the clowns, "Hurry up and get here! Reaper out!"

Reaper silently took out all The Joker thugs outside and then snuck inside.

Reaper was walking through the steel mill taking out a few clowns along the way, until he found the clown he was looking for.

Joker stood in front of Reaper with a grin on his face, Reaper readied his scythe to attack.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Reaper." Said Joker who pointed at a camera, "Harley's watching, and if she sees you attack me, then she kills the hostages."

Reaper reluctantly backed down.

Joker grinned "Good, Now, to save the hostages, all you have to do is one thing…..well four things actually." Said Joker.

"The first three things are simple, I've recruited some of my buddies to fight you, all you have to fight three fights and win all of them, lose one, than you along with the hostages die."

"Bastard" Reaper growled

"You're too kind kid!" said Joker with a chuckle before pointing at the door to the right "First fights in there, I'll give you 10 minutes per fight, good luck.

Reaper glared at Joker before moving towards the door, once he entered he saw an old man with a puppet "The Ventriloquist and Scarface, you got to be joking." Said Reaper with a groan.

"See that Dummy, he thinks you're a joke." Said "Scarface"

"I don't know who the bigger joke is, the old man, or the stupid puppet." Said Reaper.

Scarface pointed his Tommy gun at Reaper "Shut yer trap ya yellowbelly, before I pump yer guts full of led."

"Mr. Scarface, maybe if we ask real nicely, Reaper will let us win." Suggested Ventriloquist

Both Reaper and "Scarface" stared at him like he was an idiot "Hold my hat for me!" said Scarface, Ventriloquist lifted Scarface's hat only to get head butted by Scarface.

"OW!" shouted Ventriloquist

"NEXT TIME LEAVE THE IDEAS TO ME!" shouted Scarface

"This has got to be the saddest sight I have ever seen." Said Reaper

"I thought I told you ta shut yer trap!" said Scarface

"You must have watched a lot of bad gangster films judging by how you talk." Said Reaper

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" shouted Scarface

"Mr. Scarface you're supposed to watch your blood pressure." Said Ventriloquist

Scarface slapped him "You can shut the hell up too Dummy!"

"Oh look, a chainsaw!" said Reaper

"Were?" asked Scarface who started looking around in a panic, but saw Reaper lied to him.

"YA FUCKING HALLOWEEN REJECT, I'M GONNA" Scarface was cut off as Reaper swung his scythe.

At first it looked like he missed but then Scarface's head fell off.

"MR. SCARFACE!" shouted Ventriloquist who was then knocked out by Reaper when he punched him.

Reaper then continued into the next room where he heard muttering "Cutting, Cutting, Cutting, Cutting, Cutting" Reaper heard repeated over and over again, he saw a man with multiple tally mark scars on his body.

"Victor Zsasz" said Reaper

"Hello Reaper, I've wanted to meet you for a while now." Said Zsasz

"Why?"

"I've always wondered what it would be like to kill Death, I will enjoy cutting your mark into my flesh."

Zsasz then pulled out two knives and charged at Reaper, who simply knocked Zsasz out with the blunt end of his scythe.

"And they say Croc's a freak." Said Reaper who continued into the next room.

He saw…Catwoman!

"Well hello Handsome!" said Catwoman as she walked towards Reaper looking very sexy, Reaper stared at her for a few seconds before cutting her head off, both her head and body turned into clay and came back together to form a giant clay monster.

"Clayface" said Reaper

"How'd you know?" asked Clayface, wondering how Reaper knew he wasn't the real Catwoman.

"1. You reeked of clay 2. Catwoman wouldn't be interested in anything like this, and 3. Joker said he called his buddies for these fights, since when have he and Catwoman been buddies? He's tried to kill her multiple times just to screw with Batman." Said Reaper

"**Told you ya should have turned into Poison Ivy, but did you listen? Noooooo!"** said Joker over the intercom.

Clayface turned his right hand into a hammer and tried to smash Reaper, this process repeated itself for nine minutes with Clayface forming his body into various weapons to kill Reaper who would just dodge them.

"**Hey Reaps, you only got one minute left before I kill the hostages." **Said Joker

"_Dammit!" _said Reaper in his mind "_How did Batman beat Clayface in the past?_" Reaper then remembered seeing a news feed of Batman defeating Clayface by freezing him.

Reaper then pulled out a disk from his cloak and looked at Clayface "I'm going to need a long shower after this." Reaper then charged at Clayface and jumped into his mouth.

Clayface paused when suddenly Reaper jumped back out covered in clay and green slime. Clayface's body suddenly started freezing until his whole body was completely frozen.

"**And still 3 seconds to spare, cutting it close there eh Reaps?" **said Joker **"Well you won all three fights, come and find me, save the hostages."**

Reaper continued into the next room where he saw Harley Quinn **"Oh right, Harley was getting bored so I thought "What the hell" and told her she could fight you, have fun."**

Harley then started doing flips and cartwheels towards Reaper "DIE YOU BIG UGLY REAPER!" shouted Harley.

Reaper simply grabbed her leg and threw her into a wall, knocking her out, he then continued on his way.

**Meanwhile with Joker**

Joker was watching Looney Tunes "Duck Season, Rabbit Season, Duck Season, Rabbit Season" Joker watched Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck go back and forth until Bugs Bunny got smart "Rabbit Season" he said aiming Elmer Fuud's gun at himself, until Daffy Duck grabbed it and pointed it at himself instead "DUCK SEASON, FIRE!" causing Elmer Fuud to shoot him. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Joker laughed before creating his own twisted fantasy.

Penguin was pointing his umbrella gun at Joker and Batman "Bat Season" said Joker as he moved it to aim at Batman.

"Clown Season!" said Batman

"Bat Season!"

"Clown Season!"

"Clown Season!"

"BAT SEASON, FIRE!" shouted Batman making Penguin shoot him, and also ending Joker's fantasy.

Joker then started laughing hysterically falling out of his chair.

"JOKER!" Reaper called out, causing Joker to stop laughing and stand up straight.

"So you beat Harley eh? That's my hobby by the way."

"It was easy!" said Reaper

"I know, that's why I choose to watch cartoons instead." Said Joker who snapped his fingers.

A bunch of Joker thugs started filling the room.

"The hostages are free to go, but if you want me, you have to beat these guys first." Said Joker

Reaper cut the ropes around the hostages with his scythe and motioned for them to leave, which they happily obliged.

"Good thing I brought help." Said Reaper who pulled out a communicator "NOW GARY!"

Suddenly one of the walls exploded, knocking a few thugs out in the process, everyone looked over to see someone who looked like a humanoid tiger, wearing a wife beater and blue jeans.

The tiger man then smirked at the thugs "So, let's be honest, some of you tools shit your pants just now didn't you?"

**I apologize for the fights being short, next chapter Reaper and Gary take out The Joker and his thugs, and Reaper has his first encounter with The Justice League.**


	6. The jokes on you

**Hey guys, glad you're liking my story, Go read "The Shadow Warriors" by Shadow Knight1121, he's the one who gave Reaper a chance. Also read "The Red Crosshairs" by The Illusive Mann, it's a prequel story to "The Shadow Warriors" featuring his oc The Red Crosshairs, and it's also what inspired me to write this story with Reaper.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit except for Reaper**

**Chapter 6: The Joke's on you**

Everyone was staring at Gary until Joker spoke up "Hey! You have Tony the Tiger on your side, that's not fair!"

"Tony the Tiger" said Gary "Like I haven't heard that before, I don't even like Frosted Flakes."

Joker shrugged "Well, whatever!" Joker then pointed at Reaper and Gary "Go get them boys!" he said darkly.

The Joker Thugs charged at the two, while Joker ran away, Reaper and Gary stood back to back as they were surrounded by thugs.

"Go after Joker!" said Gary.

Reaper just looked at Gary "Are you sure?"

Gary smirked "I can handle these punks, now go!"

Reaper clasped Gary on the shoulder before jumping over the thugs and ran after Joker.

"You know your friend there doesn't stand a chance against The Joker." Said one of the thugs

"You should worry about yourselves." Gary then leaped forward and in a blink of an eye all the thugs were either dead or unconscious, the dead ones had claw marks on their necks showing that he slit their throats.

"Too easy!"

**CLANG, CLANG, CLANG**

Gary heard behind him, he turned around to see a big one armed man wearing clown makeup, in his arm was a giant hammer that he was clanging on the floor.

"I will smash you to pieces!" he said in a thick Russian accent.

**Meanwhile with The Joker**

Joker was standing on the roof of the Sionis Steel Mill, talking into a cell phone "Do you really think I give a rat's ass that your Grandma just died? Get your ass over here with the helicopter before I find your mother and trim your family tree even more!"

"**But Joker" **said the person on the other line.

"No buts, get over here now, or it won't be funny." Said Joker darkly before he hung up.

"Just can't find any good help these days." Joker groaned

"Joker!" Reaper called out causing Joker to look at him.

"Heya Reaps, I've got good news and bad news, the good news is I've saved 15 percent on my car insurance by switching to GEICO." Joker then started laughing, but Reaper wasn't amused.

Joker then stopped laughing "Great" groaned Joker "Just like Bats, you don't have a funny bone in ya, fine here's the bad news, I knew you would come after me like a goody two shoes hero, so I sent my right hand man after your tiger friend, no seriously, he only has his right hand." Joker laughed, he then walked right up to Reaper till he was standing right in front of him.

"I don't think Tony is going to live." Said Joker

"His name is Gary dumbass, and he can handle himself."

Joker grinned "We'll see, Mr. Hammer is known for smashing his victims into broken bloody pancakes."

Reaper smirked under his mask, "Well I would be more worried about Mr. Hammer if I were you, which thank God I'm not."

Joker growled "And why's that?"

"Gary tends to leave his victims….unidentifiable"

Suddenly a helicopter was heard in from the distance, both Joker and Reaper looked over to see a purple and green helicopter flying towards them.

Joker grinned "Well Reaps, it's been fun but I gotta fly, Oh and I think I'll stick with Bats from now on, you don't give me the same excitement as him." A rope ladder was then thrown down to Joker who stepped onto it, the helicopter then started flying away as Joker waved at Reaper.

But Reaper wasn't just going to let Joker escape, he ran towards Joker and grabbed Joker's right leg which he had dangling off the ladder.

Joker tried kicking Reaper off, but he wouldn't let go, the helicopter lifted higher taking Reaper off his feet, and into the air.

"Let go all ready you fool!" shouted Joker.

"Okay!" said Reaper "But I'm taking you with me." Reaper then drew his scythe and cut the ladder above Joker's head, causing both of them to fall.

Reaper stabbed his scythe into the side of the Steel Mill stopping him from falling, but Joker wasn't that lucky, as he kept falling until he landed in the ocean which was nearby the Steel Mill.

Reaper thought it was odd, but he could have sworn he heard Joker laughing as he fell.

Reaper pulled himself back up onto the rooftop, and stared down at were Joker fell, he then heard someone walk up to him, he turned to see Gary, beat up but still alive.

"You okay?" asked Reaper.

"Yeah, better than the guy with the hammer anyway, I'm just going to say he won't be having any future kids and leave it at that." Said Gary who then held up his bloody hands and claws.

"You're sick you know that?" asked Reaper

"Yep"

Both of them looked down at the ocean.

"You think he's dead?" asked Gary

Reaper stared hard at the ocean "No, Joker is known for cheating death multiple times, he'll be back."

Reaper then held his hand out to Gary, "Thanks for the help Gary"

Gary smirked and then shook his hand "No problem Dude"

They suddenly heard sirens in the distance.

"Cops are on the way we better bail." Said Gary who then ran off

Reaper stared at the ocean again before running off too.

**1 hour later**

Commissioner Gordon had The G.C.P.D. surround The Steel Mill, and couldn't help but smirk when the defeated villains passed him.

First was The Ventriloquist who was crying over the loss of "Scarface" but Gordon knew he would eventually build a new Scarface

The next was Victor Zsasz who was heavily sedated to the point that he was drooling.

Next was Clayface who wasn't frozen anymore, but was in a special tank that he couldn't escape from.

Next was Mr. Hammer who was being carried on a stretcher with doctors surrounding him, Gordon heard that somebody had cut off Mr. Hammer's "Boys" and cringed at the thought of it.

Finally came Harley Quinn who had to be forced into the truck, "I WANT A LAWYER, I WANT A DOCTOR, I WANT A HAM SANDWICH!" she shouted before the doors were closed on her.

Gordon shook his head before going to over to the hostages to question them.

Batman was also on the scene trying to find clues to Joker's whereabouts.

"Batman" someone called out, Batman turned around to see Superman landing.

"You're in the wrong city Clark." Said Batman

"You know why I'm here Bruce, I know you have some kind of connection to this "Grim reaper of Gotham" you had J'onn put on The League's blacklist."

"What makes you think that?"

"J'onn said you sounded hesitant when you were giving him information on Reaper, and the last person you were hesitant to put on the blacklist was Shadow, and we all know the reason for that, the REAL reason."

"Reaper's the son of an old friend of mine."

Batman then stood up and looked at Superman "Call the League! We're going to question Reaper."

**30 minutes later**

Reaper was standing on the rooftop of a building, enjoying the sounds of the city, but that was soon interrupted.

"Reaper!"

Reaper turned around to see not only Batman, but The Justice League as well.

Superman

Wonder Woman

Martian Manhunter

The Flash

Hawkgirl

Green Arrow

The Black Canary

And The Red Tornado

Reaper stiffened, he didn't know why The Justice League were here, but he knew it wasn't good.

Batman Reaper his famous glare "We need to talk!"

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, anyway I'm not going to update this again until Shadow Knight1121 finishes The Reaper and Hitgirl arc of The Shadow Warriors, I was planning on taking a short break once I got to chapter 6. **


	7. Blacklist?

**I just couldn't stay away, I got way too many ideas for this story in my head, that I'll go insane if I don't let them out.**

**Also Shadow Knight, the reason I was going to wait until after you finished the Reaper and Hitgirl arc was because I plan on doing Major Things in this story soon, and I didn't want to cause any inconveniences for you as you were writing an arc were Reaper was one of the center characters.**

**Anyway heads up, this chapter will be short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League**

**Chapter 7: Blacklist?**

Reaper was having a stare down with The Justice League, as much as he hatted to admit it, he was intimidated, The Justice League was comprised of the world's greatest superheroes.

"We have questions for you Reaper, and you will answer them, forcibly if need be." Said Batman, as Wonder Woman grabbed her lasso of truth in case they did need to forcibly make Reaper answer their questions.

Reaper stared at them in silence for a while before saying "Ask away!"

"Were did you get your Scythe?" Asked Batman

"I built it myself." Said Reaper, shocking all of The League, except for Batman, who knew that Reaper was smart enough to do it.

"What's your Goal?" asked Batman

"To make sure what happened to my family, doesn't happen to anyone else."

Superman then spoke up "What happened to your family?"

"Dead" said Reaper "All of them, My Parents, Grandparents, Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, everyone dead."

For the second time that night Reaper shocked The League, with the exception of Batman.

"What Happened?" asked Green Arrow

"We were attending a family reunion at my Grandparent's house, when a man shot up the place, killing my whole family."

"How did you survive?" asked Wonder Woman

"I hid, they were only after my father, once they saw he would die from his wounds, the bastard decided to let him suffer, and left, not checking for survivors, I stayed at my father's side until he died." Said Reaper who was fighting back the tears.

"Do you know why he wanted to kill your father?" asked Superman

"No!"

Batman clenched his fists, he knew why. "That's enough for now, we'll be in touch." he said.

The rest of the league started leaving, but Batman stayed.

"What was this about?" asked Reaper.

"You're Blacklisted by The Justice League."

Reaper tensed up, "What the hell does that mean!?"

"It means The Justice League will be keeping a close eye on you, a VERY close eye, if you step out of line even once, we'll take you down." Said Batman before he left too.

Reaper was seething, he didn't like being watched, "Bastards!" he growled.

**Three Months Later**

Ever since his encounter with The Justice League, he's been very careful when out fighting crime, as much as he hated to admit it, he did not want The Justice League coming after him, he doubted he could take on one of them let alone all of them.

Also The Joker made his comeback as Reaper predicted, he kept his word by not coming after Reaper again, and went back to tormenting Gotham and making Batman's life hell.

Flynn was currently sitting in Gotham Cathedral, enjoying the quiet.

"Hello Son!"

Flynn looked over to see The Priest who sat down next to him.

"I've seen you come here a few times." He said.

"I like the quiet." Said Flynn

"Do you find peace?"

"Sometimes" said Flynn before he suddenly got flashes of his dead family, and Death's red eyes staring at him. "Sometimes not!"

Flynn then stood up and turned to leave.

"Will I see you in church this Sunday?" The Priest asked.

"We'll see" Flynn called back before exiting.

**Meanwhile Elsewhere**

In a dark and spooky area, a figure was staring at newspaper clippings of Reaper.

The figure chuckled darkly, "Soon Reaper, You will be torn apart by your deepest, darkest fears, and Gotham will know its Grim Reaper was defeated by me….The Scarecrow!"

**Like I said its short, but it was just to wrap up Reaper's meeting with The Justice League, and to introduce his next challenge.**

**Also Shadow Knight, listen to Numb by Linkin Park, I swear to God it's Shadow's song to Batman.**

**Next time, Reaper takes on The Scarecrow and faces his fears.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman**

**Chapter 8: There's nothing to fear, except fear himself**

Jonathan Crane A.K.A. The Scarecrow was staring at every newspaper clipping and news feed on Reaper.

"Soon Reaper, You will face all your fears." He said

Scarecrow then heard someone enter the room, he turned around to see one of his thugs enter.

"Mr. Crane, the boys want to know when" he was cut off as Scarecrow started shouting at him.

"FOOL!" he shouted "THERE IS NO CRANE, ONLY SCARECROW, AND HOW DARE YOU INTERUPT ME!" Scarecrow then started moving towards the thug menacingly "Tell me Son, What do you fear?"

The thug got a terrified look on his face "Scarecrow, please don't!"

Scarecrow then sprayed the thug with his fear gas, the thug started coughing, and when he looked up he saw something terrifying.

He saw Scarecrow with his mask on, but his eyes wear bright orange and snakes were coming out of his mouth.

"**Come closer!"** said Scarecrow in a deep creepy voice.

The thug's screaming filled the night sky.

**Four Months Later**

A man wearing a burlap sack on his head was pointing a gun at a woman.

"Give me the damn purse!" he shouted.

"HELP!" she shouted

"Is this how you make a living?" a voice said "Robbing defenseless women."

Both the robber and woman looked to the right to see Reaper leaning against the wall polishing the blade on his scythe. "You must be a real pansy then."

The robber looked terrified "Oh crap! Not you again!" he then turned his gun onto Reaper who didn't even flinch.

"Hey man, you must not be a true Gothamite if you don't know that Gotham isn't kind to the lower class citizens, we do whatever's necessary to get a buck." Said the robber

Reaper chuckled "For your information, I was born and raised here in Gotham, and I know a handful of lower class folk who wouldn't rob from defenseless people who are barely making a living themselves, just to get a buck." Reaper stood up from the wall and stared at the robber in the eyes "You're just a candy ass bitch that uses excuses to justify his crimes."

"FUCK YOU!" the robber shouted before shooting at Reaper who moved like a shadow and sliced the gun in half, making it useless.

Reaper knocked the robber out with a right hook, and stared at him for a bit before pulling off the burlap sack and recognized him. _"Chuck!"_ he said in his mind.

Reaper then hoisted Chuck up onto his shoulder and then looked at the woman. "Mam" he said politely before leaving.

**Ten Minutes Later At Gotham Bay**

Reaper dunked Chuck's head into the cold dirty water waking him up, Reaper then pulled him up.

"Hey Chuck! I remember you from my first night" Reaper then ripped open his shirt, revealing a diagonal scar on his chest "So you quit working for Joker, and then you became Scarecrow's bitch, not a step up."

"Okay, first how do you know my name, second how do you know I'm working for Scarecrow now?"

"To answer your first question, I looked up your record after I took you down." Said Reaper "To answer your second question, you were wearing a burlap sack over your head, a sign your working for Scarecrow, also you just told me your working for him Dumbass!"

Reaper then got right in Chuck's face "What's Scarecrow up to?"

"Fuck off!" said Chuck

"You know when people tell me to fuck off it makes me violently angry." Reaper then broke Chuck's nose and dunked his head in the water again, holding him under for 15 seconds before pulling him back up.

Chuck was coughing hard.

"Now let's try that again! What's Scarecrow up to?"

"I can't tell you he'll kill me."

"You don't tell me I'll make you wish you were dead." Said Reaper "Now Talk!"

"He doesn't tell us his plans," said Chuck

"Do you want me to give your scar a brother?"

Chuck's eyes widened "NO PLEASE! HE'S AT THE STACKED DECK THAT'S ALL I KNOW, I SWEAR TO GOD THAT'S ALL I KNOW." Chuck cried

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" asked Reaper before he knocked Chuck out again.

Reaper stood up and turned to head to The Stacked Deck, but noticed that a boy staring at him with a shocked expression, Reaper knew he witnessed the interrogation.

Reaper then walked up to the boy and pointed his thumb back at Chuck. "See that Kid? Don't do crime!" he said before leaving.

Another kid ran up to the kid Reaper talked to, "Ready to steal some candy?" he asked

The other kid still terrified from witnessing Reaper interrogating Chuck, just looked at him like he was crazy. "SCREW THAT! I'M GOING HOME AND DOING MY HOMEWORK!" he shouted before running off home, leaving the other kid looking after him dumbstruck.

**The Stacked Deck**

Reaper walked up to the door, but was stopped by the bouncer "Are you on the list?" Reaper just stared at him.

**1 minute later**

The bouncer came flying through the door and crashed into the nearby wall.

Reaper walked passed him and towards the poker players. "Scarecrow?" he asked, the poker players simply pointed to the door in the back not wanting to stop their games.

Reaper walked to the door and opened it, he saw a dark empty room and walked in.

"Were the hell are you Crane?" asked Reaper

The door then slammed "Behind you" said a voice.

Reaper spun around and saw Scarecrow who sprayed Reaper with his fear gas.

Reaper dropped his scythe and fell to the floor, he could hear his family's screams all around him, he then looked at Scarecrow, but didn't see him, instead he saw Death.

"**Flynn Anderson, you won't cheat me again!" **he said.

Reaper backed away "No!" he said in a shaky voice "S-Stay away from me!"

Scarecrow watched this cackling "**Soon Reaper you will face all your fears, I will break your mind!"**

**Cliffhanger, I know I'm evil, I promise to update soon, later folks. **


	9. Don't Fear The Reaper

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman**

**Chapter 9: Don't Fear The Reaper**

**I meant to have this out four days ago, but I've been letting my sister use my laptop for school, but it's out now, also Daniel Wilks has a new story out about his oc Gauntlet called "Flame's Beginning" give it a read. **

A bunch of men wearing burlap sacks on their heads dragged Reaper into an abandoned meat packing factory, Reaper passed out a few minutes after he was sprayed by Scarecrow's fear gas.

Scarecrow followed them in, "Black Mask recently moved to a new territory, so I don't think he'll mind if we use his meat packing factory." Said Scarecrow "But Batman could still show up, Rumors in the criminal underworld say he's hunting me, and I do not want to be interrupted by him while I'm having my fun with Reaper, so I want all of you to keep full surveillance of this place." Scarecrow ordered his men.

They all nodded before leaving to take up posts around the factory, Scarecrow then turned to Reaper, he then stuck the syringes on his right glove into Reaper's arm and injected his fear toxin into him.

"**Wake up, Reaper!" **Scarecrow said, his voice sounding demonic to Reaper due to the fear toxin, Reaper opened his eyes to see Scarecrow with burning orange eyes. **"Tell me! What do you fear?"**

Reaper's eyes widened and he started shaking as he saw Death appear next to Scarecrow.

"No! You stay away from me, please!" Reaper pleaded to Death, while Death continued to stare at Reaper with his bright red eyes, Scarecrow cackled, he always enjoyed watching people live their fears.

"It's The Bat!" Scarecrow heard one of his thugs cry out "No!" Scarecrow growled before running off.

Reaper saw Scarecrow disappear, but that didn't matter because Death was still in front of him.

"**Flynn Anderson, Your father can't save you this time, you won't cheat me again!"** said Death who then reached his bony hand out to Reaper who swatted it away.

"**Still defiant I see"** said Death **"Then I shall break your will to live."** Death then shrouded Reaper in his cloak.

Reaper opened his eyes to see he was at his grandparent's house, and he saw his family all around the place including a younger version of himself, everybody were dressed nicely for the occasion, The Anderson Family Reunion.

Reaper knew what was happening, he was reliving the night his family was murdered.

"No, please don't make me see this again!" Reaper pleaded, suddenly bullets started flying through the house killing everybody.

"No, no, no, no stop, please stop." Reaper pleaded, a bunch of men holding guns barged in, the leader walked up to Flynn's father Jack and saw he was shot in the stomach.

"Nothing personal Jack Anderson, just business" said the leader who then turned to his men "We're done here, head out!" after all of them left, the young Flynn came out of the wine cellar and saw his entire family dead tears started falling from his eyes.

"Flynn" he heard someone call out weakly, Young Flynn looked over to see his father holding his hand out to him.

Young Flynn ran over to him and got down on his knees, he then grabbed his father's hand and held it.

"Don't be afraid!" said Jack before he finally passed on, Young Flynn then started sobbing.

Reaper couldn't take it anymore "STOOOOOOP!" he shouted.

He then looked around to see he was in what looked like Hell and Death was standing right in front of him.

"**Did you enjoy your little trip to the past?"** asked Death who then chuckled evilly.

Reaper dropped to his knees, he was broken and defeated.

"**Flynn Anderson, your death has come."** Death then raised his scythe and prepared to bring it down to severe Flynn's head from his body.

Flynn closed his eyes and prepared himself to die, "FLYNN!" he heard his father shout in his head.

He then raised his own scythe up blocking Death's "Sorry Bonehead, I'm not ready to kick the bucket just yet." Said Reaper who then swung his scythe at Death cutting him in half.

"**NO!"** shouted Death **"HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ME AGAIN!?"** Death then vanished into dust and Reaper was back at the meat packing factory again, he then saw Batman walk in the room with some type of syringe in his hand.

Reaper looked at it questioningly, Batman saw this. "The cure to Scarecrow's fear toxin." Batman explained.

Reaper let Batman inject it into him, he then looked around "Where's Crane?"

"In police custody" said Batman "I took him and his men down, Crane was boasting about how he injected you with his fear toxin and that you were either dead or insane, I left him with Gordon and came looking for you."

"Not that I'm not grateful, but why did you come to save me? I thought You and the rest of The Justice League saw me as a criminal."

"We don't see you as a criminal, just untrustworthy." Batman explained "Besides even if I saw you as a criminal, I would still save you, I can't tell you how many times I've saved Joker, Scarecrow, Penguin, Riddler, Two-Face, Poison Ivy and some of my other rogues even though I didn't want too."

Batman then looked over to Reaper "Also because you're a troubled soul just like Shadow and myself."

Reaper looked at Batman "You know I'm Bruce Wayne, which means you know when I was a boy my parents were gunned down in front of me, I'm sure you also know Shadow is Jayden Warney due to him training you, when he was younger his parents were murdered as well."

"I know!" said Reaper "He told me!"

"I can help you Flynn, you have great potential both mentally and physically, you don't have to be blacklisted by the League, you could join us and let us help you hone your skills better, you would have to start out on our Young Justice team first, but you would get League status in no time."

Reaper was shocked, he thought about all the resources he would have on the League, he wanted to say yes, but a small part of him was saying no. "I'll need to think about it."

Batman nodded in understanding "in one week meet me at The Black Canary's bar with your answer."

Reaper nodded as he left heading back to his base, he had a lot of thinking to do in the next week.

**All right now that's out of the way, next time Reaper meets himself from the future that will affect his decision on if he should join the League or stay blacklisted.**


	10. Reaper meets Reaper: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman**

**Chapter 10: Reaper meets Reaper: Part 1 **

Flynn was sitting in his base, thinking about the offer Batman made him about joining The Young Justice League, He thought it might help him become better, but then again he didn't really like the idea of being part of a team, he remembered Jayden once mention starting up a team before, said he wanted to call it "The Shadow Warriors" or something like that, but Flynn feels that after he ditched him, that Jayden most likely abandoned that idea, of course he did recently get two new partners that called themselves "Breeze" and "Dusk" so it's possible he's still considering it.

Flynn's computer started going off, he read off it "Joker's robbing a bank?" Flynn thought this over before shrugging his shoulders "What the hell" he then put on his Reaper gear and headed off to the bank.

**Gotham Bank**

Reaper snuck in and noticed there were no thugs, odd.

Reaper then saw someone come out of the vault, they were definitely a clown with green hair, and were wearing purple, but they didn't look like The Joker, their green hair was long and wild looking, and they were wearing clown makeup instead of their skin being chalk white, and they had a scar on both sides of his face that strangely looked like a smile. **(Think Heath Ledger's Joker from The Dark Knight)**

The clown looked over to Reaper "The Joker" he said.

"No you're not, I've seen the real Joker before, and you're not him."

"Oh right, I'm The Joker from the future, Joker 2.0 to be exact." He explained

"You're from the future?" asked Reaper "What do you mean by Joker 2.0? What happened to the original Joker?"

"Yeah I'm from the future, and in my timeline the original Joker is dead, but before he died he named me his successor, and I gotta say I've been loving every day since." Joker 2.0 then frowned "But just like him I have a bat problem as well, Joker wasn't the only one with a successor." Joker 2.0 then smiled "But what can I say, Batman 2.0 completes me." He then started laughing like a maniac, revealing his dark yellow teeth which Reaper found totally disgusting.

"From the future or not, you're still going to jail." said Reaper who readied his scythe to fight.

"Oh you want to play? Well come on!" said Joker 2.0 who pulled out a switchblade.

Suddenly a blue portal opened up catching both Reaper and Joker 2.0's attention, a yellow energy blast shot out and hit Joker 2.0 knocking him out. A figure walked out they were wearing a dark grey bullet proof shirt, black pants, a silver belt with what looked like a billy club, a black hooded duster coat with the hood up, and something that stood out the most, a silver helmet that strongly resembled a human skull and at the eye sockets were red lenses.

The figure grabbed Joker 2.0 and walked back to the portal but stopped before going in, he looked over at Reaper "Sorry for the trouble Kid." He said before walking into the portal.

Reaper was confused and wanted answers so he jumped into the portal just before it closed.

**Gotham City Year 2025 (Joker 2.0 will be addressed as simply Joker from this point on)**

Reaper came flying out of the portal and landed hard on the ground "I'm going to be sore in the morning." Said Reaper who looked around to see he was in a really high tech lab. "Where am I?"

"The Future"

Reaper looked over to see the same figure from before.

"Who are you!?" asked Reaper

"I'm you 17 years into the future." (To help people tell the two Reaper's apart, the future one's name will be in bold **Reaper**)

Reaper gasped in shock.

"Look just stay here for now!" **Reaper** ordered "I send you back to your timeline, but first I need to take care of this circus reject." Said **Reaper** pointing at The Joker who was handcuffed to a chair watching the two Reapers in boredom.

"If I'm a circus reject, then what does that make you?" asked Joker

"Your worst nightmare!" said **Reaper**

"Really? All you do is scare criminals to the point of pissing themselves, while me on the other hand have killed a total of 627 people, nearly drove this cesspool of a city insane and would have succeeded if it weren't for a certain pointy eared rodent, and I laugh at Chaos. So who's the real nightmare here?" asked Joker who started laughing hysterically.

"Shut the hell up!" growled **Reaper **then uncuffed Joker from the chair and cuffed both his hands behind his back, **Reaper **then led Joker over to an elevator.

**Reaper** looked at Reaper "Wait here and don't touch anything!" he said before the elevator doors closed.

Reaper lookedat his surroundings and was curious of how much civilization advanced in this timeline.

**Meanwhile with Reaper and Joker**

The elevator doors opened and **Reaper** pushed Joker forward, he then pushed Joker towards a holding cell and locked him in.

"You'll stay here until I have the time to take you to Arkham."

"What about the cuffs?" asked Joker

"Those are staying on, I want you to be as uncomfortable as possible." **Reaper** then went back to the elevator and went up to the mansion floor.

**Reaper **then pulled his hood off and in a hissing sound took his skull helmet off, revealing that he didn't look to different from his younger self, he just looked more aged and had a goatee.

Right when the elevator doors opened to reveal a beautiful woman with black hair and violet eyes.

"Did you get him Flynn?" she asked

Flynn smiled "Yeah Hilary, I got him." Hilary then hugged Flynn and the two locked in a passionate kiss, if one looked at Hilary's left hand, they would see a beautiful diamond ring, the same ring Flynn gave her when he asked for her hand in marriage.

When the two parted Flynn explained everything to Hilary.

"So you're telling me that a younger version of you from 17 years ago is in the lab as we speak?"

"Yup, I have to get back down there and send him back to the past, oh and call Jayden and tell him that Joker misses him, and to hurry up and get his ass back from Metropolis, Gotham's crazies are taking advantage of the fact that The Dark Knight is out of town."

"Sure!" said Hilary

"Oh and don't work yourself too hard!" Flynn then put his hand on Hilary's bulging stomach.

Hilary smiled "I get lectured enough by Ally about being too active, I don't need any from you too."

Flynn smiled and kissed Hilary again before stepping back into the elevator "See you soon" he said before the elevator doors closed.

**To Be Continued**

**A quick glimpse into the future, next time The two Reapers go back to the past were Poison Ivy is causing trouble, and Reaper will give Batman his answer, will he join The Young Justice League? **


	11. Plants, Plants, and more Plants

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman**

**Chapter 11: Reaper meets Reaper Part 2: Plants, Plants, and more Plants**

Flynn was now back in the past sitting in his warehouse base talking to his future self.

"Man I forgot how much of a dump this place was!" said **Flynn** referring to the warehouse.

"Well it was either this or the abandoned gas station down the street, considering that Static already has an abandoned gas station as his HQ, This was next best thing besides I have more privacy in a warehouse." Said Flynn

"I already know about all this, I'm you from the future remember?"

Flynn's computer let out a beeping noise, signaling that it has detected a crime in Gotham. Flynn clicked open the file and read it aloud. "Poison Ivy is attacking a logging plant, big surprise she can't ever rob a bank or museum like a regular criminal."

Flynn put on his costume and looked at his future self "You coming?"

"No thanks! I got to get back to my own time, I still got a psychotic clown to send to Arkham Asylum."

"Wait!" Flynn called out "I have a question."

**Flynn** looked at him for a minute "Shoot"

"I'm sure you know Batman offered me a spot on The Young Justice League, did you say yes?"

"Sorry, I can't answer that, might affect the future and all, but I can give you advice."

**Flynn** then walked up to his younger self and placed a hand on his shoulder "Follow your heart, do what you feel is right and you'll make the right decision." **Flynn **then returned to the future.

**Logging Plant**

Ivy's mutant plants were all over the place tearing machines and buildings apart and killing some of the loggers while Ivy watched in amusement.

**Yes kill them all, show these meat sacks why they shouldn't mess with Mother Nature!"**

"IVY" a voice cried out, Ivy looked at the source of the voice and saw Reaper.

"Well, well if it isn't the Grim Reaper of Gotham." Said Ivy unimpressed "I heard you've defeated The Joker, Clayface, and Killer Croc all impressive feats, but you are in over your head if you think you can defeat me, I'm much more powerful and dangerous than those three fools."

Reaper groaned "Shadow was right, you are an annoying bitch."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Ivy shouted "It's fools like you who are destroying nature."

"Hey I agree people need to take better care of nature, but you're going about it the wrong way." Said Reaper

Ivy smirked as she saw one of her vines sneaking up on Reaper _"The fool is as good as dead!"_ she thought

But when the vine went to strike Reaper drew his scythe and cut it down, Ivy screamed as she felt the vine's pain. She then glared at Reaper "How dare you injure my baby!"

Reaper stared at Ivy for a moment _"Why do I always get the freaks?"_

"Are there any more crimes on nature I should know about?" Ivy asked.

"Well if you must know, on my way here I had the urge to take a piss and I saw this really big tree-"

"YOU MEAT SACK!" Ivy yelled as her mutant plants gathered up behind her "**KILL HIM!"** Ivy ordered

Reaper tinkered around with his scythe "Normally I wouldn't be comfortable burning plants, but in your case." Reaper then pointed his scythe at the mutant plants as fire shot out of the end like a flamethrower, Reaper heard both the plants scream out in pain, and Ivy screaming out from feeling their pain.

Once the mutant plants were out of the way, Reaper turned the flamethrower off and turned his attention to Ivy who was on her hands and knees crying.

"It's over Ivy!"

"No Reaper, IT'S ONLY BEGINNING!" shouted Ivy who charged at Reaper in a blind rage, but Reaper knocked her out with the blunt end of his scythe.

Reaper sighed, "That's another of Gotham's most dangerous criminals down for the count."

He then heard a roaring engine as The Batmobile sped through what was left of the logging plant and stopped near Reaper, Batman jumped out and landed in front of Reaper, he looked at Ivy's unconscious form and then back at Reaper. "Have you thought about my proposal?" he asked

Reaper thought about what his future self said earlier _"Follow your heart, do what you feel is right and you'll make the right decision."_ His voice ranged out through his head, he then knew what his answer was.

"Sorry Bats, but I wouldn't fit in with The Young Justice League, besides there's only one person that I'd follow and they're not Nightwing, or you or any of your JL buddies."

"You're making a big mistake Flynn." Said Batman.

Reaper chuckled "Give it up Wayne, I'd prefer to be Captain of my own ship for the time being." He then turned to leave "I'll leave Ivy with you."

Reaper walked through the woods back to Gotham, feeling proud of himself.

BANG

Reaper flinched as he heard a gunshot go off, he felt a sting in his right shoulder, he looked over to see a tranq dart sticking to him. "Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me." Reaper said before passing out.

**Uh oh! What happened to Reaper? Find out in the next chapter which will hopefully be out sooner than this one, also I apologize that this chapter is on the short side I've been really busy as of late and haven't really had much time to work on it, I decided to post what I had so far instead of making you good people wait longer. **


	12. Alliance with a clown

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman**

**Chapter 12: Alliance with a Clown **

Reaper woke up "My head" he said groggily as he stood up, his eyes suddenly shot open as he remembered what happened "That's right, I was shot with a tranq dart." He then looked around and saw he was in some type of prison cell. "Where the hell am I?"

"**Hey Reaps, how ya doing kid?"**

Reaper groaned as he recognized the voice "Joker" Reaper looked at the source of the voice to see The Clown Prince of Crime, but strangely Joker was also locked in a cell, Reaper then groaned "Don't tell me I'm locked up in Arkham!"

"Trust me, we aren't in The Looney Bin, this place is far more worst." Said Joker

"Do you know where we are?" asked Reaper

"Yes I do" said Joker who then remained silent for a dramatic effect. "My Mother's house. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Joker laughed before getting a serious look on his face "She's dead now!" he then started laughing again.

"What is wrong with you?!" asked Reaper.

"I didn't get any gifts for Father's Day." Said Joker

"You're not a father!" said Reaper

"Oh I'm not? Silly me!" said Joker who then winked at everybody reading this chapter.

"Who the hell are you winking at?"

"Can't a guy break the fourth wall in peace?!"

Reaper just stared at Joker "Just shut up!"

"Well why don't you come on over here and make me, its not like there's two sets of prison bars stopping you…oh wait." Joker then started laughing.

"**Annoying ain't he?"**

Joker groaned as he recognized the voice, Reaper looked over to see none other than Oswald Cobblepot A.K.A. The Penguin.

"Penguin old boy, I should have known this was your doing." Said Joker

"Yeah Joker, it was only a matter of time before I got you for my trophy case and soon I'll have Two-Face as well." Penguin looked over at Reaper and scowled "Although you are here purely by mistake, I told my guy to bring me Batman, not you, if it's any constellation he's dead."

"Whatever, just let me go, I don't have any beef with you…..yet!" said Reaper

Penguin chuckled "I don't think so Reaper, you've gotten yourself a bit of a reputation here in Gotham, first you took down Killer Croc, then you took down Clayface and this clown over here both in one night, and soon word will get out that you took down Poison Ivy. To be honest I would have probably would have collected you eventually anyway, You're definitely no Batman, but you'll do."

"Shadow told me you collected famous people in Gotham and locked them up in trophy cases, I thought he was pulling my leg, but now that I know it's the truth I gotta say, you are one sick little bastard."

"Oh you know Shadow? I remember encountering him, that bastard nearly took my head off if Batman hadn't shown up and got his attention off me." Said Penguin

"I'm starting to feel like the third weal here." Said Joker

"SHUT UP!" Shouted both Reaper and Penguin

Penguin then smirked "I suddenly realized something."

"That you're short, fat, and ugly?" Said Reaper, causing Joker to burst out laughing "Good one!" he said

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Penguin started before calming himself down "No, I realized that I could have some fun with you two before I locked you up in your trophy cases, you two will fight together in my coliseum against all my guys, You'll most likely die, but I don't care your dead carcasses will still go in the trophy cases."

"Yay I get get to kill people!" shouted Joker

"How about we make things interesting?" suggested Reaper

"I'm listening!"

"If me and Joker win you let us go."

Penguin wanted to say no, but figured his men could handle Reaper and Joker, and even if they couldn't then Sickle definitely could. "Fine I accept!" Penguin then signaled his men to escort Reaper and Joker to the coliseum.

As they were walking, Reaper knew he had to do something that he didn't want to do, in fact the very thought made him sick to his stomach, but if he was going to get out of this alive, he needed to do it.

"Joker" Reaper whispered getting his attention "If we're going to get out of this alive, we need to work together."

Joker smirked "Why Reaper, are you suggesting we form an alliance?"

Reaper nodded "Yes, as much as the idea sickens me."

Joker chuckled "Sure, why not, besides I've still got a score to settle with Ozzie."

It was now set in stone, The Grim Reaper of Gotham and The Clown Prince of Crime were working together.

**Another short one unfortunately, I'm going to be absent for a month due to me going on a cross country road trip to visit my family scattered across The U.S. but I wanted to give my readers something. **


	13. Penguin's Secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or any other DC characters that appear in this story**

**I got back home sooner than expected my 24 year old brother who had to stay holm because he couldn't get time off from his job, went and got his dumbass arrested, so me and my parents had to haul our asses back home and spend the rest of our road trip money to bail his ass out of jail, so I'm pretty pissed off right now. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 13: Penguin's Secret**

* * *

Reaper and Joker were pushed into the coliseum roughly "Hey Reaps, remind me to kill those guys later." Said Joker

"**ALL RIGHT BOYS, LISTEN UP!"**

Both Reaper and Joker looked up to see Penguin standing on a perch giving out orders to all of his thugs that were fighting. "I want all of you to hurt these two bad, kill them if you want, but make them feel pain like they've never felt it before!" Penguin ordered before opening the gates, allowing his thugs to storm the coliseum.

"I challenge you all to Mortal Kombat!" declared Joker before he pulled out a deck of cards "Pick a card!" he shouted before throwing the cards at the thugs, all though these weren't ordinary cards as they exploded on contact.

Reaper drew his scythe and started cutting thugs down.

Joker eventually ran out of cards and the thugs that didn't get killed by his attack started advancing on him. "Oh darn! I'm out of weapons, whatever will I do?" said Joker who sighed in defeat, but then his face lit up "Oh wait!" Joker snapped his fingers in realization "That's it!"

"What!?" demanded one of the thugs

"Silly me, I forgot about the acid." Said Joker before squeezing the flower on his vest, acid shot out of the flower and onto one of the thugs face.

"AHHHH!" the thug screamed in pain as he clutched his face in pain which was melting off.

"That's it you're dead Clown!" shouted one of the thugs who pulled out a switchblade and swiped at Joker who managed to dodge, but his vest got cut in the process.

Joker looked at his vest before looking at the thug in anger "How dare you cut my vest, it was a gift from my father!" said Joker as he pulled out a crowbar.

The thug looked scared, "I'm sorry man, I'm sure your dad was cool!"

"I hated my father!" Joker growled

"Oh! Well then I'm sure your dad was a total prick."

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY FATHER LIKE THAT!" shouted Joker who then smashed the thug in the thug in the face with the crowbar probably killing him.

Joker then looked at the thugs with a big grin "You should all know this is the same crowbar I used to beat the crap out of the second Robin just before I killed him." Joker then held his crowbar up ready to strike. "I call it, The Bird Swatter!" Joker then started swinging the crowbar like a madman.

Meanwhile, Reaper was still cutting down thugs. _"Mental note: put some time of gun feature into my scythe."_ Reaper thought.

* * *

Penguin looked scared, Reaper and Joker were going through his thugs fast. "Sickle!" Penguin called out to the large one armed man with a large sickle strapped to his back. "You're up!"

Sickle smirked "Sure thing Boss!" he said in a thick Russian accent before heading down to the coliseum.

* * *

Reaper cut down the last thug, he was huffing and puffing as he tried to catch his breath.

"You lot are a major disappointment to me, if any of you are still alive, I'll kill you!" Penguin shouted.

"Here let me help you!" said Joker as he pulled out his pistol and started shooting the bodies while humming a tune.

"I've still got one last person for you two to fight, and Joker, I think you'll recognize them!" said Penguin

"Is it Harley? I'll gladly beat her, I do it on a daily basis." Said Joker

**Clang, Clang, Clang** Reaper and Joker heard "Mr. Hammer?" asked Joker

Sickle came walking into the coliseum, he then growled at Joker "Oh it's you! Look about that whole separating you from your brother and leaving you in a ditch thing, nothing personal, I just like your brother better."

"I'LL CUT YOU DOWN TO SIZE CLOWN!" Shouted Sickle

"Who you calling tall?" asked Joker

Sickle then charged at Joker ready to cut him in half, Reaper then shot a stun prod out of the end of his scythe at Sickle which hit him in the chest and shocked him to the point that he fell unconscious.

"Thanks Reaps!"

"Don't thank me Joker, I only saved you because I might still need your help later."

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" shouted Penguin, he couldn't believe Reaper and Joker beat his challenge.

"Hey Penguin! Remember our deal?" asked Reaper

"TO HELL WITH THE DEAL, I REFUSE TO LET YOU TWO GO!" shouted Penguin who then pulled out some device and pressed a button, Reaper and Joker saw gates cover all the windows. "I've just sealed up every window and door leading out of here, you two won't escape!"

Penguin then stuffed the device back in his pocket "You want this device, then you'll have to come find me, but I'll have a few nasty surprises waiting for you along the way." Penguin then turned to leave and motioned his boys to follow.

"Dammit!" said Reaper

"Could have told ya that was going to happen." Said Joker who took it all in stride

"Well, let's get going, I want to get out of this "Museum of Natural Hell" sometime tonight." Said Reaper

"I'm with you on that, I was supposed to have sex with Harley tonight."

Reaper just stared at Joker "I don't get your relationship with Quinn, do you love her, or hate her?"

"She annoys me, but I keep her around for three reasons 1. She does whatever I tell her to do 2. She's a good cook, and 3. She's a hot piece of ass"

"Wow you're a regular Romeo aren't you?" asked Reaper rhetorically before he started walking ahead.

"Yep, except I want to kill Juliet." Said Joker as he followed Reaper.

* * *

Reaper and Joker were walking down the halls of Penguin's museum, Joker then walked over to a door and tried to open it, but it was locked. "Hey Reaps, this door is locked, Maybe Penguin's hiding in here."

Reaper walked over to the door and placed a disk on it, he then stepped back pulling Joker with him, the disk then blew up taking the door with it.

The two then walked inside the room and saw some type of computer, Reaper immediately logged on, he saw he needed a password, but Reaper effortlessly hacked into the computer.

"Impressive!" praised Joker

"Child's Play!" responded Reaper who started looking through Penguin's files until one caught his interest, he clicked it open and his eyes widened. "Oh no!"

"What?"

"Penguin's working with Lex Luthor!"

Joker scoffed "Is that all, Bird Boy's working with Cueball, so what!"

"That's not all!" said Reaper "That's not what worries me, what worries me is that Luthor has gotten a message of someone's arrival to Earth, check out who it is and you'll see why I'm worried."

Joker looked at the computer screen and his eyes widened like Reaper's did "We're all going to die!"

Reaper stood up and pulled out his cell phone "I have to tell Batman so he can get The Justice League here." Reaper waited until someone answered.

"_911 what is your emergency?"_

"Get Commissioner Gordon on the line!"

"_Sir, I can't just put the commissioner on the line unless you have a very good reason."_

Joker then grabbed the phone from Reaper. "Listen lady you're talking to The Joker and you're going to put Gordon on the line, or I swear to God I'll slaughter the mayor."

"_Pl-please hold while I transfer the call."_

Joker then handed the phone back to Reaper "Now don't say I never did you any favors, I can't believe I'm helping save Gotham and possibly the entire planet, makes me want to vomit."

Reaper held the phone to his ear as he heard Gordon's voice _"ALL RIGHT YOU SCUMBAG! YOU TOUCH THE MAYOR AND I SWEAR I'LL-"_

"Gordon chill out, it's Reaper, I need you to relay a message to Batman, it's a matter of life and death!"

"_Reaper? Kid you know I shouldn't be talking to you-"_

"Yeah whatever! Anyway I need you to relay a message to Batman, tell him that Penguin and Lex Luthor are working together and to get The Justice League together, and tell him to make sure Superman is ready for a fight!"

"_Why?"_

"Because, Darkseid is coming to Earth."

**Bet none of you saw that coming did you? I'll explain Penguin's involvement in this next chapter. Anyway I'm getting close to the end of the story here, but have no fear because this is only part 1 of a trilogy. Till next time folks!**


	14. The Coming of Darkseid

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or any other DC Comic characters appearing in this story**

**Chapter 14: The Coming of Darkseid**

* * *

Gordon was standing on the rooftop of the police station with the bat-signal shining in the sky.

"**What's the problem Jim?"**

Gordon turned to see Batman "I got a phone call from Reaper, he wanted me to relay a message to you." Said Gordon who then walked up to Batman with a serious look. "He wanted me to tell you to call in The Justice League because Superman's old sparring partner Darkseid is coming to Earth, apparently Lex Luthor discovered a message that told of his arrival and is working with Cobblepot on something."

Batman was very disturbed by this information, he has had his share of encounters with Darkseid in the past and knew how powerful he was, Batman turned to leave but was stopped by Gordon.

"Wait Batman, there's something else you need to know. When Reaper called, Joker was with him."

Batman's eyes widened, why would Reaper and Joker be together? "Why was Joker there?"

"I don't know!" said Gordon "He didn't say"

Batman thought about all the possibilities as to why Reaper and Joker would be together and he didn't like any of them. But Batman didn't have time to ponder this anymore, he had to get the League together so they could form a plan to stop Darkseid when he comes. "Thanks Jim!"

* * *

**Meanwhile at Jayden Warney's penthouse**

Jayden has traded up recently from that crummy apartment he used to live in, Jayden was now a billionaire and has started his own company "Warney Tech Industries" which Jayden funded with the money his father left him, but Jayden wasn't ashamed to say his girlfriend Alexandra Kinsley was the real brain of the company and ran almost everything that went on there.

Jayden was out on the patio, from there you could see Warney Tower which was ironically sitting in the shadow of Wayne Tower possibly to reflect how Jayden Warney stood in Bruce Wayne's shadow.

But Jayden wasn't staring at his company, but was instead staring at the sky. "I don't know why, but I can feel something dark and evil coming." Said Jayden.

* * *

**Cyrus Pinkey Museum**

Reaper and Joker continued their way through Penguin's museum, hoping to find Penguin soon so they could leave this hellhole.

"I gotta say Joker, I'm surprised you agreed to help stop Darkseid." Said Reaper

Joker shrugged "If anyone is going to terrorize this planet, it's going to be me, and no space alien is going to take that pleasure from me, and who knows it might be fun to be one of the good guys for once."

Reaper stared at Joker, it was weird picturing him as one of the good guys considering all the pure evil acts he has done in the past, it made Reaper wonder. "Joker, what was it that made you the way you are?"

Joker smiled "Let's just say all it takes is one very bad day to drive someone over the edge."

"So you're saying all it took for you to kill hundreds of people and to cripple Barbra Gordon was one very bad day?" asked Reaper.

"Or in my case, one very bad day and a chemical bath." Said Joker who then started laughing hysterically.

The two continued on for a couple more minutes before Joker got bored.

"Knock, knock" said Joker attempting a knock, knock joke.

"Door's open!" responded Reaper causing Joker's face to fall.

"I can't believe the words coming out of my mouth, but I miss Harley." Groaned Joker

"Trust me Clown, there're a handful of other people I'd rather have help me than you, but unfortunately were both stuck with each other, so deal with it."

Joker huffed "I don't like you!"

"Feeling's mutual" responded Reaper.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Penguin**

"Everything's in place Luthor, I managed to get the weapons you wanted." Said Penguin through the phone.

"_Good! They will be useful for what I have planned to defeat Darkseid."_ Said Luthor.

"I still don't get why you couldn't just buy these weapons yourself, you're one of the richest men on the planet."

"_Because Superman and the Metropolis P.D. have been on me like an annoying rash lately looking for any reason to put me behind bars, so the last thing I want to do is give them a reason to go snooping around my company, so I had you buy the weapons instead."_

"Speaking of which I expect to be paid handsomely for this Luthor, these weapons weren't cheap."

"_Don't worry Mr. Cobblepot, you should be receiving your payment soon. Just know you've done your planet proud, once all the upgrades have been added to my battle suit, I will be able to finally rid the universe of Darkseid."_

"You're crazier than The Joker if you think you are a match for Darkseid." Said Penguin.

"_You're opinion really doesn't matter to me."_ Said Luthor

"Your funeral!" Penguin then hung up "Crazy Bastard!"

* * *

**Back with Reaper and Joker**

Reaper threw a Penguin thug against the wall "Where's your boss hiding!?"

"I ain't talking!" shouted the Penguin thug defiantly

"Joker!" said Reaper who then moved out of the way.

Joker pulled out a perfume bottle that was full of something green.

"Are you familiar with my Joker Gas?" Joker asked the thug with a sadistic grin "Time to turn that frown upside down."

"Penguin's in The Iceberg Lounge!" shouted the thug knowing what Joker's Gas does, and he did not want to literally die of laughter.

"Thanks!" said Reaper who then walked off.

Joker looked at his Joker Gas, and then at the thug. Joker then shrugged his shoulders "What the hell" he then sprayed the thug with with the Joker gas before following Reaper.

The Penguin thug then started to laugh nonstop until he died with a big Joker grin on his face.

* * *

Once Joker caught up with Reaper he saw a giant water tank. "Now that's one big swimming pool!" shouted Joker.

"The Iceberg Lounge is straight across." Reaper pointed out.

Joker looked at The Iceberg Lounge fondly, he remembered when he and Penguin met for the first time. Penguin invited Joker to The Iceberg Lounge as a guest, Penguin figured that having Gotham's biggest criminal as a guest would instantly boost his club's reputation, unfortunately for Penguin, Joker killed one of the servers, from that point on Joker was banned from The Iceberg Lounge forever, and he and Penguin have been rivals.

"It's been awhile since I was last there, think I might have a shot of Vodka." Said Joker

"Are you serious?" asked Reaper

"You're right Reaps, I'll just take a whole bottle of Vodka and kill any poor chump that tries to stop me."

"You would seriously kill people for a bottle of vodka?"

Joker shrugged "Fish gotta swim, Birds gotta fly"

Reaper shook his head as he pulled a line launcher his belt and shot a line across to The Iceberg Lounge entrance, Reaper then grabbed Joker's arm and the two swung across, they both landed with a thud.

"All right Joker, We defeat Penguin, question him about Luthor and Darkseid, then get the hell out of this place, Got it!?"

"Yeah, yeah! Let's just get this over with before I die of boredom."

The two then headed inside.

"COBBLEPOT!" shouted Reaper getting both Penguin's and all his thug's attention.

"Well look who finally found us boys?" said Penguin with a chuckle.

Joker pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Penguin "Hey Pengy, you and I got some old business to settle."

"You got that right Clown!" growled Penguin, who then motioned his thugs to fight "Go get em Boys!"

All of Penguin's thugs charged at Reaper and Joker, but the Reaper and Joker effortlessly took them all out.

Joker then pointed his pistol back at Penguin. "Time to settle this!"

Penguin grabbed his umbrella gun and pointed it at Joker "My thoughts exactly!"

"Before you two start shooting at each other, Penguin why are you working with Luthor? And what do you know about Darkseid?" Asked Reaper

"I ain't no squealer ya little bastard, why don't you go ask him yourself, assuming you get out of here alive!"

"Oh well we tried!" said Joker who then saw some of the thugs get back up, "Don't kill him Joker!" said Reaper who then ran off to fight the thugs.

Joker chuckled darkly "No promises!"

**All righty then, this story has two more chapters and an epilogue left, but again this is just part 1 of a trilogy, so it's not really the end. Also I'm writing a "Batman: Arkham Asylum" story with an oc, if anybody wants info on this oc simply say so in your review, and I'll send you a pm with his profile. **


	15. The Night Penguin Will Always Remember

**Disclaimer: I don't own any DC Comics characters appearing in this story**

**Chapter 15: The Night Penguin Will Always Remember **

* * *

Reaper finished taking down the final Penguin thug and looked over at Joker and Penguin still holding each other at gunpoint, both waiting for the other to make the first move.

"You know Clown, I'm going to kill you slowly, I want to savor every moment of me dismembering you." Said Penguin

Joker laughed "That's funny Pengy, I was going to say the same thing to you."

"Nobody's killing anybody!" said Reaper who then joined the two.

"Excuse me Pengy while I get rid of some dead weight." Said Joker who then pointed his pistol at Reaper and shot him in the shoulder.

"Gah!" Reaper cried out in pain as he fell to the floor, he then looked at Joker with anger "I trusted you!"

Joker chuckled then started straight up laughing. "Kid you should know I'm the last person in Gotham you can trust!"

"I can personally vogue for that." Mumbled Penguin

"So Reaps, here's the deal, if you don't want me to end your short vigilante career here and now, you'll shut up and do what I say, I'm in charge of our little operation now." Said Joker

Reaper then started laughing which confused Joker and Penguin, "What are you laughing about!?" demanded Joker not seeing what was so funny.

"While I was taking out Penguin's boy toys I noticed we weren't alone anymore."

Suddenly a batarang came flying out of nowhere and struck Joker in the hand knocking his pistol out of his hand, Joker looked up only to see Batman glide right into him knocking him down, the two started fighting, Penguin was just standing there angry that he was no longer the center of attention. Penguin then looked over at Reaper and grinned sadistically as he saw Reaper was still down from when Joker shot him.

Penguin slowly walked over to Reaper "Now this is funny!" said Penguin getting Reaper's attention, Penguin then pointed his umbrella gun right in Reaper's face. "You were acting all high and mighty earlier, and know you're lying on the floor bleeding, This will be a night I'll always remember, tonight I Oswald Cobblepot will kill The Grim Reaper of Gotham, and when I'm done with you I'll kill Batman and Joker as well, so say good night you little bastard!"

"I don't think so!" said Reaper and then sweeped Penguin's feet knocking him over, Reaper then kicked away his umbrella gun and grabbed him by the throat. "Now tell me what I want to know about Luthor and Darseid!" growled Reaper.

Penguin was now terrified enough to talk "Luthor told me about Darkseid coming to Earth, He wants to defeat Darkseid himself but didn't have enough firepower in his battle suit, so he contacted me to get the weapons he needed, he said Superman and Metropolis P.D. where watching him like a hawk, and since most of the weapons he needed were illegal he paid me to get them, I just sent them out to Luthor, look the man has gone crazy, he has to be to take on Darkseid."

"Thanks old man! You've been a big help, so I'll leave you to Batman." Said Reaper who then let Penguin go and was getting ready to leave when Penguin decided to get one last word in.

"Didn't your parents teach you any manners?" asked Penguin, this caused Reaper to stop in his tracks, he lowered his head as he remembered the night his family was slaughtered. Penguin got the message "Oh your parents are dead aren't they? Well good I hope they rot in hell, and I hope they suffered." Penguin then laughed sadistically.

Reaper then grabbed Penguin by the throat again, he then noticed a broken bottle nearby and grabbed it causing Penguin's eyes to widen in horror "No please I'm sorry I didn't mean it."

"You were right earlier Penguin, this'll be a night you'll always remember." Reaper then jammed the broken end of the bottle into Penguin's left eye causing Penguin to cry out in pain.

"REAPER!" shouted Batman causing Reaper to look over at Batman to see he had Joker hand cuffed to the railing, Batman had a look that showed anger.

Joker on the other hand had a big smile on his face "Oooh Reaps you're in trouble now! But good job Kid didn't think you had it in ya."

Batman shoved Reaper out of the way as he went over to check on Penguin who was still crying out in pain. Batman then glared at Reaper "Get out of here now! Before I take you down." He growled.

Reaper shook his head, it's not like he killed Penguin. He then then left but not before hearing Penguin shout something "YOU LITTLE BASTARD! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS I SWEAR I WILL, YOU BETTER WATCH YOU'RE BACK BECAUSE AS LONG AS YOU DRAW BREATH I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!" Penguin swore.

* * *

**2 days later**

The news got out that the bottle Reaper imbedded into Penguin's eye couldn't be removed without killing him, that bottle would be stuck on Penguin for the rest of his life. "Told him it would be a night he would always remember." Said Reaper

But Reaper then got serious, darkseid was still coming and he needed to get ready to help stop him.

"I need to find out what Luthor knows, looks like I'm heading to Metropolis."

* * *

**Meanwhile elsewhere**

A man in his late thirties was cornered in an alley with sweat running down his face.

"Please Mr. Crow, I'll get you the money." Sad the man

The person he was talking to stepped out of the shadows to reveal themselves to be none other than Logan Crow "Sorry pal, I don't take late fees, and my name is Phantom." Who then slit the man's throat killing him.

Logan or Phantom as he liked to be called was wearing a white business suit that he stole, and his black hair was combed back neatly, but the scars he got from Killer Croc still showed on his face, after Logan broke out of the hospital he started building weapons from schematics he stole from Flynn long ago, and sold them to anybody who had the money, he also sold drugs as well which is what the guy he just killed bought, but as he learned if you want to buy something from Phantom, then you better have the money for it, otherwise he'll just kill you for wasting his time.

Logan then saw a newspaper lying on the ground Logan picked it up and read the headline **"Grim Reaper of Gotham injures The Penguin"**

Logan had heard about this Grim Reaper of Gotham and knew he was Flynn, he remembered back when he was in Waylon's gang that Flynn had some weird obsession with Death for some reason.

"So Flynn, Gotham City thinks you're a big deal huh?" Logan then looked down at the man he killed and smiled sadistically "Wait till they get a load of me."

* * *

**And that's that, next chapter is going to be a whopper, as it's going to contain the whole fight against Darkseid and his army.**

**Also for those who are confused about what Reaper did to Penguin, just take a look at Penguin's left eye on "Batman: Arkham City" that's what Reaper did to him. **

"**The Shadow Warriors was updated so go check it out.**


End file.
